Italian Surprise Package!
by K-Writer
Summary: Germany gets a re-gifted present from England who had originally gotten it from France. When it is from France, the Allies and Axis Powers need to be worried. "Um...Germany...who's that strange boy naked in your house?" O.O
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia even if I wanted to XD**

Please do not read if you are offended by homosexuality, vulgar or suggestive language, etc.

Features Germany & Italy as a pair.

* * *

Germans are always aware of what's happening, right?

* * *

Well, Ludwig was finding out the hard way that he in fact had no idea what was going on around him. He'd gone to the world meeting like always dressed in his usual attire and everything was running smoothly. America was ranting and covering the area with fast-food boxes, while England was arguing. France was raping the nearest country and China was eating.

Ludwig once again was the only country listening. He sighed to himself. However, England had noticed his subtle sigh.

"Hey, what's all this sighing about?" Asked the English.

"Well, just tired I suppose." Ludwig replied lifelessly.

"I could suggest a magic charm or two if you want one. Here."

Bending under the table, Arthur produced a small brown package and handed it to the German. It was square and weighed a bit more than it looked.

"What is this?" whispered, Ludwig a bit suspicious of the English man's intent.

To tell the truth, Arthur had no idea either. He had gotten it from France and had been too afraid to open it. Thus, the only reasonable thing to do was to re-gift it. France had said something…

"Hm…um, well, it's supposed to make you happy or something. You add water and poof!" Arthur supplied remembering parts of his conversation with Francis.

Still feeling uncomfortable, Ludwig asked seriously.

"Did you get this from a decent source?"

Arthur thought of Francis. Francis was drunk most of the time, was a pedophile, and wore bright uniforms into wars. Nodding enthusiastically, Arthur smiled back at the German.

"Yeah he is one of the most respectable people we know."

Ludwig took the Englishman's word and slipped the parcel into his uniform, and for the rest of meeting Arthur kept darting nervous glances at the German. However, the German didn't notice because he was too wrapped up with wondering what the magical happy-creating device was.

* * *

Later, the meeting finally drew to a close with having nothing accomplished –once again. Without even a departing word the German, rushed home. Once getting home, Ludwig quickly at a dinner of pork and potatoes before he locked himself up in his room.

Finally, the time had arrived. Closing the curtains, the German made sure that no one would see him show too much emotion. He then swiftly took out the parcel and laid it on his work desk.

Under closer scrutiny, it was about 2 in. by 5 in. by 4 in. and wrapped in red and green ribbon. Germany's eye twitched at the sight of bright colors. Extending a hand, he gingerly tugged at a ribbon until it fell away from the package. Then with more force, he tore open the package. A paper fluttered out. However, Ludwig hadn't even noticed. His eyes were plastered to what appeared to be a porn DVD.

A small, slime young boy of 17 with light brown hair graced the cover. He was sprawled upon what appeared to be bed sheets nude.

Ludwig staggered backwards face flushing. With his sudden jerk backwards, his hand had knocked over a mug. Water spread on the table, drenching the package. England was so dead. What decent source could have possibly given England a porno? The German thought through a mental list of culprits.

_Im Yong Soo? No he's just into Asians._

_Russia? No, not the type..._

Then Ludwig came to the only conclusion he could. France.

Finally, snapping out of his stupor, he quickly grabbed a plastic bag and dumped all of mess into it. He tied it shut and set it in a corner to be delivered back to England bright and early the next day. Already it was much too late, and the German soon had changed into something much more comfortable and crawled into his bed.

* * *

The next morning, Germany woke up to something tickling his nose. Waving his hand to rid himself of the irritant, Germany felt something warm and soft press against him. That was strange. He didn't remember having a pet.

Ludwig opened his eyes wearily to stare straight into big, green eyes of a complete stranger.

Ludwig stared at the strange boy, and the boy stared right back. Maybe eating so many potatoes had finally gotten to his brain. The boy looked real enough…he sure _felt_ real enough. He could certainly feel the soft chest pressed tightly against his and the silky soft legs…He blushed as he thought of the rest.

The boy yawned contently. "Good Morning."

Ludwig practically, shot out of the bed. He'd taken the sheets with him in his fright, leaving the boy uncovered. Seriously uncover. The boy wasn't wearing anything at all.

The morning light shone a soft light that made the teen glow. Germany hurriedly looked away before his mind could come up with more adjectives.

"Uh…good morning, here." Ludwig grabbed one of his shirts and tossed it toward the figure. "Wear this first and then we'll talk."

The other didn't reply but put took the shirt. Ludwig waited for the other to dress. Seconds passed by and there was no sound. As the German thought he could take it no longer, the teen spoke up.

"Um, could you help me with this? My hair is stuck on a button." The German turned around to see the boy tangled in the shirt –which was way to large- with only tufts of brown hair sticking out of the opening for the head. He made his way over to the boy and began disentangling him.

Finally, the shirt was on right. And the boy sat happily on Germany's bed. The German sighed, he had no idea how someone couldn't use buttons. However, he felt that he didn't quite care about the trouble as he looked over at the innocent boy with sparkling green eyes that only moments ago were filled with tears. Noticing a button that he had missed, Ludwig leaned over.

"Hey, there's a button that I misse-." At that exact moment the door to his room swung open.

"Hey Ludwig, buddy, guess wha-…" Francis's voice trailed off when he saw the scene in front of him.


	2. Chapter 2

"It's not what you think." Said the German, reaching across the table to stop the Italian from pouring anymore maple syrup onto his plate.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure it _is_." Replied the French man sitting cross-legged and smiling perversely.

Francis had no doubt what so ever in his mind what _exactly_ had been happening. He had felt especially happy that morning –thanks to the mail order of Bahamian Girl: the Movie- and had decided to drop a visit on his serious neighbor of sorts. What he had found had been very interesting. The German had nothing but pajama bottoms on and had a young boy in his bed who was teary-eyed and wore nothing but a shirt that was way too big…Germany's shirt. Plus from the angle, which he was at, it looked like Ludwig had been sucking on a certain someone's cock. Ludwig being German did as any German would do under France's expression. He blushed bright red.

"Nothing happened, I don't even know where he came from!" the German replied getting more and more worked up. Beside him, the teen hadn't seemed to notice the situation and was nibbling at a soggy pancake.

"I didn't know that Germany was such a bad boy. You did it with him and you don't even know him? You should join my club." France was mocking him, and Germany felt forced to prove his innocence and protect what pride he had left.

"What did I do anyways that would make you suggest anything…immoral?" The German coughed lightly as he finally found the right word. He ignored France's invite.

"You weren't wearing a shirt and those pants were a total fashion nightmare."

"I'm male. Also…I like my pants." Ludwig replied defensively.

"There was a boy in your bed."

"I didn't know how he got there."

"…"

"…"

"Fine. He was naked and crying!"

" His hair got caught on a button that was on the shirt he was wearing!" France by then was getting peeved by all of the German's automatic answers.

"Fine… then why did I see you sucking cock?" Said France with absolutely no change in tone. This took a moment for Ludwig to process.

"WHAT?" He screamed when the question had finally sinked in.

"WHAT IN THE WORLD ARE YOU TALKING ABOUT!? ARE YOU LOOKING FOR A WAR? HOW IN THE WORLD DID YOU COME UP WITH THAT?"

The French man merely sighed to this, as he was quickly getting tired of the whole subject. He shrugged. "But, how in the world did _you _get _my_ Special Italian Lover Doll, Ludwig?"

Putting down the syrup, the German looked at the blonde in horror. Then he glanced towards the green-eyed Italian sitting beside him. The Italian was still oblivious to everything around him.

"D-did you say Special Italian Lover…doll?" Germany whispered back, hardly believing that those words had left his lips. His head was whirling. How the heck was that (sexy, albeit clueless) teen a doll? Francis nodded enthusiastically in reply.

"Yeah, I got him specially made and shipped directly to my house. But what came was a cheap porno so I gave it to England. I don't know how my special package got to you though... Anyways, the doll's height is 5' 7". He should weigh roughly 100 lbs and be soft and tight.

Character: Stupid, gullible, naïve, cute, etc. His name is Feliciano Vargas.

He's made to be loved, and loved, and forcefully LOVED…"

Germany, who had covered Feliciano's ears during Francis's rambling, was sweating. He was worried. Not for himself, for France scared almost every country, but for the cute teen (doll?) who was looking up at him curiously. Ludwig looked at Francis guardedly and then finally asked, "So what are you suggesting?" France stopped ranting and, maybe for once in his life, appeared to be serious.

"I want him back. He's rightfully mine."

Germany did not know what to do. On one hand, Ludwig did not trust himself with taking care of the kid. However, he couldn't just hand him over to some child molester.

France had offered to take Feliciano, and Germany maybe would have said "ok" but by then, he was already in too deep. He had started to have feelings for the Italian and just couldn't bring himself to kick Italy out. When France had heard this, he had left huffing and muttering. After the door had slammed shut, Ludwig sighed again as he stroked Feliciano's soft hair.

"Oh, Ita what am I going to do with you?" Whispered the German. Somehow Italy heard this even though he had missed the whole conversation earlier with all the screaming.

"Huh? Ludwig what's wrong?" Germany looked down to see the younger man looking up at him, eyes wide with innocent concern. He smiled sadly.

"Don't worry about it, okay…?"

"Okay," the Italian replied obediently and returned to his food. However, in the next moment Feliciano asked a question. Germany, however, had not heard the Italian's question or what was said afterwards. All that he was aware of was a single thought: _Don't' worry, I will be worried enough for the both of us._

* * *

The next day, Germany received a court notice. Yes, there it was, a piece of rectangular paper taped to his door. Germany dropped his suitcase and reached for the paper. All thoughts about being late for work fled from his mind. Ripping the paper from the door, he held it in his shaking hands.

"Ludwig, what's happened?" Germany cast a look behind him to see Feliciano in the kitchen. Spaghetti sauce was smeared on his face. Shoving the notice quickly into his pant pocket he smiled back.

"Don't worry. It's nothing, just some paper a person put on our door as a joke."

"Eh?! Really? Why would someone do that?! What does it say?" Feliciano asked as he tried to wrestle the paper out of Germany's pocket. "What is it for? I want to see it, please?" In any other case, Germany might've surrendered to the big, teary-eyes that Feliciano was making, but this was different. Clenching his teeth tightly for strength, Germany turned and spoke.

"Look Feliciano, it's none of you business." The kid stopped bouncing, his green eyes locked onto Germany's…hurt. Crap. Ludwig wanted to die there and then. The words hadn't come out right…he had just wanted to stop Italy for a second. However, what left his lips sounded harsh even to Ludwig, himself. Feliciano's hands dropped from Ludwig's shirt as he backed away.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to be annoying…and I'll cut down on how much I eat…but please don't be angry at me," mumbled the Italian. "I didn't mean to trick you…I-I didn't know who that one scary man was…"

Germany flinched. This was worse than any wound that Germany had gotten from any war. Feliciano hadn't done anything to upset the German. Italy hadn't really done anything…yet there was a dull pain in Germany's chest. To make matters worse, Feliciano was seriously crying. Ludwig had no idea what to do.

"L-look Ita. I'm sorry for yelling at you. Um, I didn't really mean it. Also, you're not that annoying, and I don't really notice how much you eat. Um…" Germany babbled on, however, Ludwig soon ran out of ideas to comfort the still crying Italy. Ludwig was just overwhelmed; he wasn't used to dealing with other people who were so…full of emotion. Not being able to come up with a plan of action, Germany decided to leave for work.

"Feliciano, forget what I said, ok? I'm going to late for work. Um…stay here and do what you want. Bye." With that said, Germany marched out the door without seeing Feliciano's shocked expression.

Later, Ludwig would look back to this moment and seriously regret it.

* * *

Feliciano stood alone in the hallway. He was shocked and felt like crying more. Germany had gotten angry with him…and had left. He knew it was his fault. Germany was so nice to him even though Feliciano had only known him for a little while. Germany was really nice to him and he hadn't even done anything to repay the German.

Feliciano didn't even know who he, himself, was. Yet, Ludwig had accepted him and didn't even complain. The Italian knew that he'd never be able to repay the German's kindness and that it was only right that Ludwig would get tired of him.

Italy sniffled a little more before heading back to the kitchen. He had to do something; he had to do it fast. He didn't want Germany to leave him. Feliciano wanted to be with Ludwig as long as he could. Briskly wiping the tears away with his sleeve, Italy thought long and hard.

Hesitantly, he picked up the heavy, black phone from the receiver and dialed the only other person he knew, France.

* * *

**Comment please. I want to know what you guys think will happen XD. Also don't go looking on Ebay for Bahamian Girl: the Movie....only France would have it...and he AIN'T selling it....lol. Also thank you all for reading. I'll try to update this daily :)**


End file.
